A Small Louisiana Town
by Susan Johnston
Summary: A witch that becomes a vampire. She also becomes pregnant with Elijah's child.


_**A Small Louisana Town**_

Its a cold and foggy day, as a long dark haired woman walks through Lafayette Cemetery. This person is Morgan Pixieleaf. She senses that she is being watched by a very old vampire, but she dosen't sense danger. Being a witch, she can only asume that this is Elijah Mikaelson. He dosen't show himself to her, but remains in the shadows. She feels him all the way to her home. When she enters her house, she can no longer sense him. After she bathes, she goes into her bedroom. She immediately notices that someone was in her room. Besides all the candles, she can also sense what's left of there presence/aura. She couldn't tell who or what it was. She finds an invitation to a ball schedualed for tomarrow night on her dresser. She decides to go to this ball, in hopes of discovering the identity of this person or being.

It is the afternoon when she finaly awakes. She knows its early, but decides to prepare herself for the ball, when her best friend Gwen shows up. She informs Morgan that she too is going to the ball. When Morgan exits her house, she is wearing a strapless/sleveless cream colored ball gown. Her hair is up in a bun except for a few strands, which are curled into ringlets. In her hair are pearls, feathers and baby's breath. On her feet are cream colored, high healed shoes that look like glass. Morgan takes a horse drawn carriage to the ball, which dosen't take her very long to get there.

When Morgan arrives to the ball, she notices that she is the only one with a bare neck. She look's around the room. She sees someone dressed in a cream colored tux. As she walks past him, she senses that he is an old but strong & dangeus vampire, she can only guess that this must be Klaus Mikaelson. He starts to walk towards her and then he just stops. As he stops, Morgan feels a familar presence enter the room. She end's her conversation with Gwen and looks through-out the crowd of people She sees someone wearing a cream colored suit. he stands next to Klaus. She can only assume that he must be Elijah. As she goes back to her conversation with Gwen, he walks over to them and introduces himself. Morgan smiles and says "Hello". He askes her for a dance and she happily obliges. As Morgan danses with Elijah, she think's to herself "I finally see the person who's presence I have been sensing for months" .

After they dance, Morgan notices that its 10 o' clock. She decides to leave the ball, she sees that Gwen has already left. Morgan decides to walk home. As she stops to remove her shoes, she senses that he is near her. Still removing her shoes, she call's to him 'I know your there Elijah". As he comes into view, he says to her 'How did you", he stops mid-sentence, saying to her 'Your a witch"? After removing her shoes, she walks over to him and says "Yes", as she kisses him. Surprised, he kisses her back. Morgan feels him pick her up. They kissed each other till they got to the front door of her house. Elijah gently sets Morgan down. After she opens the door, she says to him "You are Welcome to come in", then she walks to her bedroom. Once Elijah closes the door, he follows Morgan to her room. As she takes everything out of her hair and releases the bun, she says to him "The reason I did not show any emotion towards you is due to the other witches that were there. I didn't want them to see the fact that I'm in love with a vampire and always have been". After saying this to Elijah, she brushes her hair and walks over to a full length mirror. Morgan dosen't see Elijah standing right behind her. As she reaches for her zipper, after lifting up her hair, she can feel Elijah slowly unzipping her dress. He lets go of her hair, as she lets her dress drop down. All that Morgan is wearing is a silkey bra and panties. She can feel Elijah lightly brush her hair to the side and kiss her shoulder. She turns around and kisses him. As she steps out of her dress, she puts her arms around him. Elijah kisses her back, very passionately, as he does this, he picks Morgan up and lightly lays her on the bed. He kisses move onto her shoulder, as her hands are on his back, lightly rubbing her fingernails up & down his back. She knows what he want's. She says to him "Yes! I don't care what people say or think. Its what I want". He moves to her neck, as she feels his teeth penatrate her skin. She lets out a light scream as her life is being sucked has taken a hand off of Elijah's back and is currently on the bed with her fingernails digging into the mattress. He stops and brushes the hair out of her face. He kisses her, as her eyes close.

Morgan wakes with a terrible hunger. She finds a black jumpsuit in her closet and decides to wear it and brushes her hair. Before looking for Elijah, she decides to pack her suitcase and puts it by her front door. She finds Elijah in her living room. He gets up from where he's seated and takes her hand. As he grab's her suitcase, he escorts her to his home, when she sees a female. She senses this person is another old vampire. She introduces herself as Rebecca Mikaelson, sister of Elijah & Klaus. They walk up the stairs and she follows Elijah to his room. He turns around and gently picks-up Morgan. She kisses him very passionately, as he lays her down on his bed. They continue to kiss, untill Morgan falls asleep, which is what Elijah was hopeing she'd do.

Its dark out when Morgan awakes, the hunger is even stronger now. When she leaves the room, she sees no one. So she quietly sneaks away. As she walks, she sees a person all alone. She followes him to an alley. As he enter's, Morgan, quickening her pace, followe's him. Unaware that she is being watched by Elijah & Kluse. As she makes the kill, she is surprised at how satisfing blood can be. After she stashes the body in a dumpster, Elijah & Kluse appear brfore her. Their quick arrival can only mean one thing "You compelled him to walk down the alley. That's why the kill was so easy. Didn't you?" Elijah says "Yes", as his hand reaches out for her's. Morgan takes his hand. As the 3 of them head back home, Morgan is seen holding hands with Elijah, but dosen't care, She knows that she was seen and that the witches will attack.

Once they arrive home, Morgan lets go of Elijah's hand and immediately begins to work on a protection spell. Elijah stops walking, he ask's her "What are you doing?" She says to him "I was seen holding your hand by another witch. Its just a matter of time before they declair war. So I'm doing a protection spell. Trying to help stop something that I created". As she begins to work on the spell, he stop's her and says ''We knew this would eventualy happen. Being turned was something you wanted.' He takes her hand and continues saying to her "Your a part of this family now". He releases her hand and walks over to Kluse & Rebbecca. When she finishes, she walks over to Elijah, who is standing right next to Kluse. Who is addressing a large group of vampires. Just then another somewhat old vampire enters the room. Klaus introduces him as Marcell. The two of them talk as Morgan & Elijah go upstairs to his bedroom. Elijah closes the door, as Morgan stands by the balcony doors, letting herself partly turn from her anger. Elijah appears behind her, kissing her neck. He notices that she has turned and decides to calm her down. He brushes back her hair and starts to kiss her neck further up. As he stops, Morgan turns around and kisses him, being carefull not to hurt him with her vampire teeth. She can feel him unzipping her jumpsuit. So she begins to unbutton his shirt. They stop kissing, as Morgan removes her jumpsuit and Elijah removes his shirt. Just then Morgan hears a sound outside, she goes over to the balcony, staying hidden behind the doors. All that she can see is Marcell and she sences no danger. Elijah sees that she has completly turned and that he has got to calm her down. He walks over to her, being very carefull not to startle her and puts his arm around her. As he picks her up they kiss each other very seductively. Elijah lightly lays Morgan down on the bed as he lays on his side. He can feel her fighting the urge to attack. He moves above her and kisses her with his hand on her side. He can feel her starting to calm down. Elijah continues kissing her, as he lightly caresses her. She knows that he's doing something to make her sleepy, but before she could ask him about it, she fall's fast asleep. As soon as Elijah knows she's asleep, he quickly puts his shirt back on. Before he leaves the room, he walks over to Morgan saying "I'm so sorry." and lightly kisses her, being carefull not to wake her. Elijah leaves the room and goes to talk to Klaus. He finds him in the foyer. He says to him "I hate making her sleep. She is starting to learn to controll herself'. Just as Elijah finishes his conversation with Klaus, one of the witches shows up. He doesen't know that Morgan is awake and at the top of the stairs, untill she speaks "What are you doing here Maria?" Elijah & Klaus both turn around and move to protect Morgan. As she walks down the stairs, 3 more whiches show up. Maria is the only one that speaks to Morgan. Maria says to her "We've come to try to convince you to renounce the vampires and return to the witches." Morgan replies "Never" The 4 witches begin to chant, as Morgan drops to the ground screaming. Elijah rushes to her side. She says to him "I'm alright". When Morgan stands back up, the witches see that Morgan is now a vampire. She steps forward, as she feels Elijah's hand with hers. Now they also can see who tuned her into a vampire. As the witches leave, Maria stops and says to them "Prepare for war." The 4 witches leave the area. Morgan turns to Elijah and says "You should not have stopped me. I didn't want any of you involved, or possibly getting hurt". Before kissing her, he says "I told you that your part of this family. And no one hurts my family". After he kisses her, Klaus notices that she is fully human again. Marsell joins them and the 4 of them plan for the witches attack. Afer they devise a plan, Morgan goes up to Elijah's room. When she gets to the room, she quickly changes her clothes and decides to go onto the balcony.

After a short time, she hear's Elijah close the door. He notices that she is wearing a short red satin nightgown. He walks over to hr and stands behind her. He sees tht she has put her hair up into a ponytail. Morgan feels his lips apon her neck. She knows that there being watched and dosen't care. She turns around and puts her arms around him, as she passionately kisses him. As they kiss, Elijah slowly brings her back into the bedroom. Morgan feels his hands apon her body. After she unbutton's his shirt, Elijah picks her up. With her in his arms, she says him "Please don't make me sleep." He kisses her and says "I won't.", then lays her down apon the bed. As he does this, he pasition himseif above her. Morgan lightly puts her hands on his back and pulls him towards her. He removes his shirt. While he is busy removing his shirt, Morgan desides to undo his pant's. After Elijah removes his shirt, he stops Morgan by placing his hand on top of hers. He gets off of the bed and turns off the light. The only light is from the few candles that are in the room. As Elijah gets back into the bed, Morgan sees that he has removed all of his clothing. Before he even gets a chance to pasition himself, Morgan is right next to him. She kisses his neck, as he removes her nightgown. She shudders from the cold, so they move, so as to be under the covers. She puts her arm around him, kissing him, as he slowly lays her down. He kisses her breast, as she rubs her finger's through his dark hair. Elijah moves back up, noticeing that Morgan has allowed her vampire teeth to appear. Not caring, he passionately kisses her. As he makes love to her , he allows her to bite him. Once he starts to thrust, he can feel her teeth penatrate his skin. She doesen't feed, just bites him. After Elijah cums, he lays down next to Morgan. She lays her head down on his chest. They fall asleep in each others arms.

Morgan awakes before Elijah, so she carefully gets off of the bed, being careful not to disturb him. She gets dressed in a tight, black silk shirt & black pant's. She decides to keep her hair in a ponytail, just needs a little brushing. She heads downstairs, noticing that no one else is awake. She decides to create a magic detection barrior. She concentrates on the spell so much, that she didn't notice Elijah coming up behind her. He puts his arm around her. As she gets startled, he says to her "I'm so sorry. I thought that you knew that I was behind you". She replies to him 'Its alright." and then she kisses him. Just then, Klaus & Rebecca appear in the foyer. Morgan & Elijah decide to join them. As they stand next to Rebecca,Morgan tightens her grip on Elijah's hand. He turns and asks her 'What's wrong"? She says to him "Their here".

Just then, about 20 witches show up. The group in the front smile, thinking that they have caught them off guard. Morgan loosens her grip on Elijah's hand, as Marcell & a large group of vampires arrive. Which stand right behind them, blocking the entrance. She lets go of his hand. The group of witches in the front, which are 3 of them, begin to chant. Klaus, Rebecca & Elijah drop to the floor. Morgan uses her witch power and causes 1 of the 3 witches to hit the wall. Marcell & the other vampires took that as a sign to attack.. Once the other 2 witches were distracted, Morgan was free to attack. With her vampire speed, she quickly attacks them. Breaking the neck of one of the witches and feeding off of the other. As she does, Elijah appears at her side. The 2 of them kill more of witches, as a small few are able to escape. They are surprised that the attack was this easy. Elijah has Morgan go to his room, while they dispose of the bodies.

Once Morgan gets to the room, she removes the pontail and lets her hair down. She brushes her hair and then goes over to the balcony. As she rests her hands on the railling, she hears Elijah enter the room. He walkes over to her and says "Are you alright?" She says to him "I'm fine. Just thinking". Just then she sees Maria, with a couple of witches, on the sidewalk. She kisses Elijah and says to him "I'll be right back". She leaves his side and appears next to Maria. Morgan says to her "What do you want Maria?" She replies to Morgan saying "The war is not over. We wanted to see how loyal you were to the vampires." Morgan says to her "I'm very loyal to them. They are my family. Its was pretty stupid to risk the lives of 20 witches to test my loyalty." Maria replies "They knew the risk. What we don't understand is how you be came so loyal so fast". Then Maria turns to leave, as Morgan yells "And that you will never know". Shw watches Maria turn the corner, making sure she's leaving the area. As Morgan turns to leave, she discovers that Elijah is right behind her. She says to him "I know that you heard the entire conversation." He smiles and says to her "I did." He takes her & her hands and lightly pins them against the wall. Kissing her neck,, he softly brushes his vampire teeth across her neck. When he stops, they both walk back to the house. As Elijah explains the situation to Klaus, Morgan goes and sits on the stairs. After a few minutes, Elijah turns to look at Morgan and notices she's stareing intently at the ground. Immetatly, Elijah is at her side and Klaus is on his knees in front of her. Elijah takes her by the hand, being very carefull as to not disturb her. She speaks, "The witches are at this time meeting with the werewolves. They want their help against us". She blinks her eyes, as Elijah asks her "What was that?" She replies "Witches have the abilaty to connect to each other. Its not done very often. Due to the fact its very exhusting." He says to her "You should rest. Klaus & I will have a talk with the werewolves". As Morgan goes to his room, she gets dizzy and grabs the railing. Elijah catches her, as she collapses just outside his bedroom. He carries her and lays her down on the bed. Him & Klaus leave to talk to the werewolves.

Klaus and Elijah decide to talk with Haley. The leader of her pack. She says to them "The witches did come. 3 of them. I will tell you the same thing I told them. We will not get involved." Klaus and Elijah then peacefully leave the werewolves.

Morgan is startled awake. She hear's an odd sound, as she goes down to the foyer. 5 witches show up. They begin to chant, as Morgan drops to the floor, screeming. Before she can attack, she feels several cuts. She can feel herself getting weak, before she goes unconscious. Just as Klaus & Elijah return and see Morgan on the floor. They both rush to her side. Elijah gently picks her up, noticing all the cuts on her arms, which seem to be taking a long time to heal. He takes her upstairs and carefully lays her down on the bed and covers her up. Elijah holds her hand, as Klaus says "Perhaps you should take her to the plantation. It is no longer safe for her here. Rebecca & I can take care of things here. When you get their, have her do a cloaking spell. The witches don't need to find her". He leaves the room and Elijah closes the door. He turns off the light, as to not hurt Morgan's eyes when she wake's. He light's a few more candles and returns to her side.

Its night when Morgan wakes, noticing the cuts have healed, but feels very weak. She says to Elijah "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is 5 witches slicing my arms." He kisses her and says "When klaus & I returned, we found you laying on the floor, with your arms cut. I brought you up her." He slices his wrist and says to Morgan "You have lost a lot of blood. Please, you need to drink." After Morgan feeds off of Elijah, he notices that Morgan is onconscience again. He decides to go have a talk with Klaus. As he leaves the room, he leaves the door open, so he can hear Morgan.

When she wakes, she sees that Elijah is not in the room. She decides to look for him. Using the walls as leverage, she makes it to the hallway before she is seen by Klaus. As he stops her, he notices she's in her vampire form, obviously she's hungry. He carefully escorts her back to the bedroom, as Elijah catches up to them. He puts his arm around Morgan, as Klaus lets go saying "I'm getting her some blood". Elijah decides to let her walk back to bed, with his help. She puts her arm around him, not wanting to lay down. Elijah sits down on the bed With her hands in his, he motions for her to sit next to him. She sits down, as he lets go of her hands and kisses her. They stop, as they hear Klaus. Once he enters the room, he hands the blood to Morgan. She closesher eyes, as she drinks the 2 pints of blood. Elijah sees that the vampire features are begining to disappear. When she finishes the blood, she looks up and smiles. Elijah says to her "Feeling better?" She replies to him "Yes! Much better, just tired." Klaus leaves the room, with Elijah behind him. He closes the door, as Morgan removes her clothing, except for her bra & panties. She walks over to the balcony doors, happy she can without help or using the walls as leverage. She looks outside, seeeing only a few people and no witches. Morgan slowly turns around, but does not see Elijah, thinking to herself, he must have closed the door and followed Klaus. She decides to lay down and wait for Elijah. She didn't have to wait long. She hears him enter the room and rolls over, as he gets into the bed, He lightly kisses Morgan saying "I would like for you to rest tonight". She says to him "Alright.", putting her arm across his chest. In no time at all, Morgan fall's asleep.

When Morgan wakes', she sees 3 suitcase packed, including her's. She notices that her black jumpsuit is layed out for her on the bed. She quickly puts on the jumpsuit, brushes her hair and puts it into a braid, then onto the balcony. Its a cool & cloudy day. Her arms become itchy, but she thinks nothing of it. She hears 2 people enter the room, she knows that Elijah is one them. As he walks onto the balcony, Klaus grabs all 3 suitcases and leaves the room. Elijah walks over to Morgan saying "I'm taking you somewhere that's safe. After the witch attack, its no longer safe for you here." He takes her hand and follow's him. Once they get to Elijah's car, they release each others hand.

Once they arrive, Morgan sees a beautifull white plantation house, which is 2 story. Before going upstairs, she creates a cloaking spell.. Following Elijah upstairs, he show's her what room is theirs. After he leaves the room, Morgan decides to take a shower, hoping the warm water helps her arms to stop iching. She removes all of her clothing, and gets into the shower, after setting the water temperature. Morgan lets the warm water hit her arms, as Elijah joins her in the shower. He puts his hands on her breasts ,as she brings her arm behind her. As he lets go of her breast, he slowly turns her around. She shudders, as Elijah notices that her skin is cold, even though she's been under warm water. He immediatly guides Morgan out of the shower and into the bedroom.

Just as they get to the bedroom, Morgan drops to the floor, screaming in pain. Elijah rushes to her side, noticing where her cuts were, there at room temperature, while the rest of her body is cold. He lightly picks her up, as she says to him "I'm so cold." He lays her down on the bed and covers her up. He call's Klaus and the both of them suspect the witches of doing a spell with Morgan's blood the day they attacked her. He says to Elijah "I will deal with the witches. I'm also sending Rebecca to help you". When Elijah gets off of the phone, he returns to Morgan's side. He check's her temperature and discovers that she is even colder and much more pale. Elijah has a bad feeling that Morgan is dying. He quickly goes downstairs to get her 2 pint's of blood. As he goes upstairs, he hears Rebecca's car. Once he's upstair's, he returns to Morgan's side and help's her with the pint's of blood. As she finishes, Morgan uses what strength she has and puts her arm around Elijah, as they kiss.

Meanwhile Klaus, Marcell and 20 other vampires find a coven of 10 witches. As the vampires attack (ripping the heads off some, removing their heart's and biting), they leave one alive, in which they question. They are able to get the location of the main coven. Klaus assumes this is where he will find Morgan's blood. When they all continue to the next location, Klaus gets a phone call from Elijah, informing him that Morgan is getting worse and possibly dying. Klaus and the others speed up. Klaus tell's Marcell as to what Elijah had said. He agree's with Klaus about finding Morgan's blood. They get to the next location, the vampires split up into 2 teams and attack the witches. Useing the same tactics, they quickly eliminate the coven of witches. Klaus and Marcell find an altar with a few items on it, along with a bowl of blood. Which they assume is Morgan's. They destroy the altar and dispose of the bowl of blood.

Morgan quickly sits up, gasping for air. Elijah rushes to her side asking "What's wrong?" She replies "It's over. But, I'm very thirsty for blood." As he check's her body temperature, he notices that she is slowly getting warm and getting her color back. Not wanting to leave her side, he has Rebecca get 4 pint's of blood for Morgan. Once Rebecca leaves the room, Morgan puts her arm around him, Elijah does the same. Kissing each other, Morgan slowly lays back, with Elijah following her. They stop, as they hear Rebecca enter the room. She hands the pints of blood to Elijah,, who gives them to Morgan, as she sits up. Just then Klaus enter's the room, very happy to see that Morgan is getting better. After drinking the blood, she layes back down, holding Elijah's hand. Within minutes, Morgan fall's asleep. He knows it will take a few days for Morgan to get better. Klaus & Rebecca decide to go back home, letting Elijah and Morgan be alone.

It is dark outside, when Morgan awakes. She finds a robe, after putting on the robe, she goes downstairs to the Living Room. She sees that Elijah has made a fire and sits down in front of it. When Elijah finally joins her, she feels the back of her robe drop down past her shoulders. as Elijah kisses her bare shoulder. She turns around, as he untie's her robe. Letting her robe drop, Elijah sees that Morgan is still wearing nothing. He leans foward and kisses her. She puts her arms around him. As they kiss, Elijah slowly lays her down. Morgan feels his hand upon her breast. He notices that her skin is still a little cold and that Morgan's vampire teeth are showing. He gets up off of the floor and leaves the room. After Elijah leaves the room, she pulls her robe back up and puts a blanket around herself, which she saw near her. When Elijah returns, he has 2 pint's of blood, which he gives to Morgan. Feeling very hungry, she accepts the blood from Elijah without hesitation. As she drink's the blood, he sits down behind her and puts his arms around her. Once she finishes the blood and puts the empty pint's next to her, she lays back against Elijah. Within minutes, Morgan falls asleep.

Its still morning when Morgan awakes, noticing that she is in their bed. Hungry, she sees that Elijah is still asleep next to her. She carefully gets off of the bed and puts her black jumpuit on. Once she is outside, Morgan uses her vampire senses to find herself some breakfast. Still not feeling 100% better, she begin's her hunt.

Elijah is awaken by his phone. Its his brother, Klaus. He called to make sure everything is alright. Elijah tell's him that it is, when it really isen't. He sees that Morgan is not in bed and he does not sence her inside the house. Elijah goes outside and immediately senses where Morgan is at and goes to her.

During her hunt, she find's a jogger. Hiding behind a tree, she prepars for her attack, when all of the sudden everything starts to spin to her. As she start's to collasps, Elijah catches her. Before going unconscious, she says his name. Just as they return to the house, Morgan regains conscienceness. Elijah slowly puts her down. She can still sense the jogger. She started to walk away frm him, as Elijah grabs her hand. He says to her "I will go with you". They both return to the jogger. Hiding behind a tree, Morgan waits for the jogger to pass the tree. Once the jogger passed the tree,, Morgan attack's the jogger from behind. After her breakfast, she return's to Elijah. When she gets to him, Elijah gently pin's Morgan against a tree. He kisses her very passionately. Its late afternoon when they quickly go back to house. While Morgan goes upstairs, Elijah goes in to the kitchen. When Morgan gets to the bedroom, she sits down on the side of the bed. As Elijah enters the room, she notices he has 2 glass of red wine. He hands Morgan a glass, as he sits down on the bed, next to her. He puts his arm around her. Once they finish their wine, Elijah removes his arm and puts both glasses on a bedside table. When Elijah turns back to Morgan, she kisses him. He puts his arm back around her and lays her down on the bed. She feels him unzip her jumpsuit, as she slides her hands under his shirt, then on to his back. He lightly messages her breast, as she continues to kiss him. They both stop and get off of the bed. As Morgan removes her jumpuit, Elijah goes over to the bedroom door and closes it, plus he turnes off the light. After Morgan removes her jumpsuit, she returns to the bed. She fold's the beding up to the end of the bed and decides to stay sitting Elijah removes his clothing, he is very satisfied that the only light they have is from outside and joins Morgan in the bed. She puts her arms around him and kisses him very seductivley. Elijah puts his arm around her. As he kisses her, he gently lays her down on the bed. She moves her arms upon his back, taking her fingernails lightly up & down his bare back. Morgan feels his hand upon her breast. She moves a hand to his waist and gently messages him. Elijah then moves his hand to her hip, as he positions himself above her. Morgan returns her hand to his back, as he makes love to her. They continue kissing, as he begins to thrust. After he cums, Elijah lays down, next to Morgan. She sits up, grabing the bedding, she covers them up. As Morgan lays back down, she lays on her side, with her head on Elijah's shoulder and her arm across his chest. As they fall asleep.

Its mid morning, when Morgan awakes. She sees their suitcasses, packed next to the bedroom door. On the bed lies a long red dress. After putting on the dress, Morgan walks downstairs. She sees that Elijah is packing up the car. She walks over to him and they kiss each other. Morgan stand's next to the car, as Elijah gets the remaining suitcases. As he puts the suitcases in to car, Morgan gets in to the vehicle. The drive time is short, as they return to the main house.

When they return, Rebecca informes them about a Masquerade Ball tonight. Morgan goes upstairs, to their bedroom. She decides to take a hot shower, to start prepareing for the ball. After her shower, she wraps a towl around herself. Not noticing that Elijah had enterted the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Morgan brushes her long, wet hair, as Elijah stands behind her. He kisses her shoulder, then she turns around and puts her around him and kisses him. Elijah leaves Morgan's side, allowing her to get ready for the ball.

It is dusk when Morgan appears from the bedroom. She's wearing a long black & red victorian dress. She kept her long hair down, with a few curles in it. In her hand is a feathered mask. She sees that both Elijah & Klaus are wearing black suit's. As for Rebecca, she's wearing a cream colored victorian dress. They all leave the house, walking down the sidewalk. Morgan holds Elijah's hand, as Marcell catches up to them. He too is wearing a black suit. Morgan lets go of Elijah's hand and stops walking. She lean's against a light pole, feeling dizzy & nausus. Elijah rushes to her side, as her symptoms pass. When they get to the ball, they see an open area amonst the crowd, in which they decide to occupy. Elijah & Morgan decide to dance. After awhile, she lays her head against his shoulder. Sencing that there is something wrong, Elijah stop's and looks at Morgan. He sees that she is white as a sheet. He immidatly picks her up and leaves the ball. In a short amount of time they arrive back at the house. Noticing that Morgan is onconscience, he quickly takes her upstairs, to their bedroom. As he lays her down, he has a suspition he knows what's wrong. But he knows it would be impossible for her to be pregnant. Then he thought of Klaus & Haley, them being Hope's parents. It may be possible, as he smiles.

Its morning when Morgan awakes. She notices that Elijah is not in the room and puts on a red dress. When she leaves the room, she sees Rebecca. Without saying a word, she motion's to Rebecca to come see her. When Rebecca arrives, Morgan has her get a pregnacy test. As Rebecca returns, Morgan gets the test from her and goes into the restroom. After 10 minutes had past, Morgan finally leaves the restroom. Rebecca dosen't have to ask her the results, she can tell by the look on Morgan's face and the fact that she is shaking, that the test was positive. As Morgan sits down on the bed, Rebbeca leaves to get Elijah. When he arrives, he sees that Morgan is stairring at the floor and that she is shaking. He closes the door behind him and moves towards her, he sits down in front of her. Holding her hands, as he says "Its alright. Yes, I know that its a surprise. Just think of it as a miracle. I'm very happy." He then kisses her and has her rest, knowing that since she is already having symptoms, that this is going to be a hard pregnacy for her.

The sun start's to go down, as Morgan wakes, not seeing Elijah in the room. She gets up from the bed, with a insensible thirst, she leaves the room and goes over to the railing. She sees no one, just a table with candlelight and a bottle of wine. Morgan goes downstairs, as she gets to the bottom, Elijah appears at her side. He guides her to the table and pours them a glass of wine. Morgan sits down and accepts a glass of wine from Elijah, as he moves towards her and kneels in front of her He takes her hand and proposes to her. She accepts his proposal, as she lick's her lips, Elijah notices Morgan's vampire teeth. He decides to accompany her as she hunts. After 2 hour's they return to the house.


End file.
